


Learning to Live a Good Life

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding that she’s turned good after CtD Scorpina heads to Earth and seeks out Aisha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live a Good Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It’s not my toy box and I’m merely playing. I also own nothing to do with the Princess Bride or Bombay cats.  
> A/N: Thank you to pockythoughts and Angel_Negra for the encouragement.

Learning to Live a Good Life:

Scorpina has one memory of a lighter time. She has one memory of laughter without malice. It’s a small sliver of a memory, but she knows it’s of a time when the whole of her existence wasn’t focused on destruction. It’s a memory Scorpina buried deep within so she wouldn’t question where all the other memories of that time had gone. The wave of good that swept across the galaxy when Zordon is destroyed changes everything.

Now Scorpina finds herself constantly pulling out that small bit of memory and turning it over in her mind. She tries remembering how to be good, tries to remember what it’s like, but it’s a lost cause. She’s evil. She tries to tell herself she’s evil through to the core of her being, except she knows if that were true she’d be space dust along with Goldar. She’s going to have to build herself back up to being fully evil and the quickest way she can think to do that is to kill a Power Ranger. There isn’t a current team, so she makes her way to Earth to find former enemies.

She chooses carefully. The former rangers have welcomed Rita and Zedd with open arms, are helping one of the most evil couples to terrorize the cosmos learn to be good, so Scorpina knows she has to pick the right ranger or they’ll try to convert her as well. They’d all seen her in her villainous glory, been terrorized by her, but only one had seen straight through her guise of goodness and interest to realize the danger she posed to a teammate. She attempts a smirk as Aisha opens her door.

“Prepare to die!” she announces.

Aisha crosses her arms and looks unimpressed, before she mutters, “This would happen to me. You’re not Inigo and I didn’t do anything to your father.”

Scorpina glares, this isn’t going at all like she planned, “I’m evil and I’m going to destroy you.”

“No, you’re not,” Aisha tells her.

“Yes, I am,” Scorpina insists.

“No,” Aisha sighs in a resigned way, “You need a bath and food.”

“I’m evil. I don’t require…”

“If you were evil you wouldn’t be standing in front of me needing a bath,” Aisha rolls her eyes, “Enough arguing, get in the house.”

“My magic isn’t working right,” Scorpina admits with a grumble.

“You clean yourself with magic?”

“How do you do it?” Scorpina challenges.

Aisha shakes her head and points, “In the house, up the stairs, second door on your right.”

Scorpina follows the directions, not quite clear where Aisha is sending her. She frowns when Aisha comes in a few moments later to set towels and clothes on the counter and turns a knob that begins filling the tub with water. With suspicion Scorpina asks, “Are you trying to drown me?”

“Really? That’s what you’re going to ask me? I got you towels and my comfy pj’s so no I’m not trying to drown you.”

“Maybe I’ll drown you,” Scorpina growls.

Aisha rolls her eyes, “No, you’re going to wait till the tub is full, then you’re going to take off your clothes and get clean.”

“With water?”

“Yes, with the water.”

Scorpina wrinkles her nose, “That’s strange.”

“Well we can’t all have evil magic to clean with,” Aisha points out.

Scorpina nods her understanding, then lets Aisha teach her how to take a bath. It seems familiar, but isn’t something she can remember doing before. It isn’t until she’s sitting at Aisha’s breakfast nook, wearing comfortable clothes and finishing up a late breakfast of waffles, sausage and eggs that she realizes just what Aisha has done. She sets down her fork slowly.

“Problem?” Aisha asks before she gets off the phone with Rocky.

“I-I can’t kill you now, why did you do that? I’m supposed to kill you so I can be evil again. I have to be evil! I don’t know how to be anything but evil.”

Aisha sits down next to her, “You’re going to have to learn.”

Scorpina buries her head in her hands, “I don’t know how.”

“Which is why you came here,” Aisha points out, “I’ll do what I can to help.”

“You’re supposed to be the one who knows I’m evil,” Scorpina stresses.

Aisha takes Scorpina’s hands and tells her, “No, I didn’t trust that you were going to treat one of my friends the way he deserved to be treated. This is different. Why don’t you finish eating and I’ll show you the guest room?”

“You live here by yourself?”

“My grandmother left it to me when she passed away.”

Settling into living with Aisha comes easier than Scorpina thought it would. They develop a routine for taking turns in the bathroom in the morning and Aisha is patient as she teaches Scorpina new chores to help keep the house clean. There is one disastrous episode with the laundry and sometimes Scorpina is still suspicious that the washing machine may have been taken over by the Machine Empire even though Aisha assures her that isn’t the case. Scorpina likes the cooking lessons she gets from Aisha, Kim and Rocky the best. Cooking reminds her of mixing evil  
potions. She doesn’t understand the neighbors thinking she and Aisha are together.

“I think its cause you took my last name when we put your paperwork together,” Aisha tries to explain.

“They are fools,” Scorpina decides. She’s mostly gotten used to being Sabrina Campbell, but doesn’t understand why sharing a house and a name with Aisha would mean anything beyond the fact that she lived with Aisha while she learns to navigate her new environment. She doesn’t like money, she’s used to taking what she wants when she wants it, but Aisha is very firm about the use to money and paying for things. Scorpina isn’t too clear on how this gets her started volunteering at the animal shelter in Angel Grove, but it keeps her occupied while Aisha is working on the Angel Grove City Council and going to school. She works hard and Aisha explains that it’s a compliment, not an insult, when the shelter wants to pay for her to go to school to become a veterinary technician. Aisha, Adam and Rocky help her learn how to study and prepare for classes. Tommy comes over for study sessions as well and even convinces his tutor Hayley to join them. Hayley is intelligent and Scorpina tries not to comment on the suspicion she sees in Hayley’s eyes. She tells Aisha that secret identities don’t always remain secret when one insists one bringing a genius around.

“Might not be a bad thing,” Aisha shrugs, “I don’t think Tommy’s done yet. He might need a genius. I just hope she sticks around.”

“I hope for all your sakes she doesn’t go evil,” Scorpina agrees, “You would all be doomed.”

Aisha rolls her eyes, “A new team would defeat her, but I don’t think Hayley’s going to go evil anytime soon. Tell me about this kitten you want to bring home?”

“I didn’t say I wanted to bring it home, my boss thinks I should,” Scorpina says defensively, “It won’t stop crying unless I’m holding it.”

“Then why isn’t it here with you now?”

“This is your house, I can’t bring a strange animal into it without asking your permission,” Scorpina rolls her eyes.

Aisha shakes her head, “You’re picking up my mannerisms, this isn’t good.”

“I am not!”

“I’m not arguing with you,” Aisha decides, “Let’s go get your kitten. Do you have a name picked out?”

“Goldar.”

Later that evening Adam tries to convince her that Goldar isn’t a good name for a kitten, but Scoprina points out that she means to rule the kitten with an iron fist and there were many other names she could’ve chosen especially since it’s a Bombay kitten, all black with the most gorgeous eyes. Adam wisely stops his commentary and Scorpina learns that cats are difficult to rule. When she complains that Goldar isn’t compliant the way he should be Aisha laughs.

“Don’t laugh! Laughing is unacceptable,” Scorpina tells her as she tries not to laugh herself.

“It’s a cat, you just…”Aisha stops to laugh.

Scorpina crosses her hands over her chest and attempts to suppress her own laughter while giving Aisha a stern look. Aisha’s whole body is shaking in laughter now and Scorpina can’t help the quirk of her lips. Scorpina smirks, “I’ll give you something to laugh at!”

That said she digs her fingers into Aisha’s sides. Aisha squeals and grabs her, tumbling them both to the floor. Scorpina laughs as they roll and Aisha gets the upper hand, digging fingers into ticklish spots. Scorpina tries to grab her hands, squirming and tickling back till they’re laughed out and breathing hard staring at each other. Scorpina stills, pushes the hair out of Aisha’s face and thinks about how close they’ve grown over the past eight months as she asks, “Can I?”

Aisha’s eyes search her face and she nods, before wetting her lips and saying, “I…yes.”

Their lips meet and Scorpina smiles into the kiss. Her past is still there, but she no longer worries over a memory of being good because she’s learning how every day. She’s building new memories, a new life and she’s finally realizing how she wants to do that with Aisha.


End file.
